Bliss
by Seblainer
Summary: Jax makes Nadine feel bliss. Warning: Contains HET.


Fandom General Hospital  
Title: Bliss  
Characters: Jax and Nadine  
Pairing: Jaxdine  
Rating/Warnings: NC-17, AU, Het.  
Summary: Jax makes Nadine feel bliss.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and thanks to Kate for requesting this. I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ingo, Jax, Claire or Nadine. I also don't own the fandom or settings and I'm making no money from this.  
Words: 1,014 without title and ending.

*Bliss*

After getting home from work, Nadine wanted nothing more than to relax as she tried to forget about the awful things that had happened at GH. It hadn't helped that she had been late for work, and Epiphany had yelled at her for thirty minutes straight, before lecturing her about wasting the hospital's time and keeping her from being able to do her job.

Then Matt Hunter had told her off with some pretty strong four-letter words that Nadine knew would never leave her lips. On top of that, her Aunt Raylene was sick and she had called this morning at work to let her know. When Nadine had offered to fly to Ohio immediately upon hearing the news, her aunt had told her to stay in Port Charles with her husband.

So now that she was home, Nadine had a lot on her mind. She wanted to make it up to Epiphany for being late to work. She wanted to find out what she had done to make Matt so angry with her that he had used such harsh language when they had spoken today and she also wanted to go to Ohio anyway, despite her aunt's objections to make sure her aunt was really going to be okay.

She sighed softly and took a seat on the couch, trying to relax but knowing that it was going to be impossible to do until Jax got home. He was so good at getting her to calm down and think before she did anything rash and that was one of the things she loved about him.

When Jax got home a few minutes later, Nadine smiled as her husband entered the living room and walked right over to her, kissed her and then had asked about her day. When Nadine had recounted everything that had happened at the hospital that day, she waited to see what advice her husband would give her.

"When dealing with Epiphany, from the little experience I've had with her I think it would be better to just let your actions speak louder than words. Since you were late for work today, show up early tomorrow and ask if she needs help with anything before you begin your work."

Nadine thought about what Jax was saying and then she nodded, waiting for him to continue. When Jax moved onto the next problem, she waited to see what he would say.

"I think that you might have come on too strong to Matt. I know that you want to be friends with him, but try this instead. Instead of following him around the hospital and constantly being in his face, what if you let him know you're there for him and then give him a little space. Matt's a person that doesn't like to be pushed and with you trying to shove your friendship in his face, he might be a little intimidated by it. So give him some space for a few days and I bet things will get better between the two of you."

Nadine accepted Jax's words immediately and even though she didn't want to stop trying to be friends with Matt, she agreed that it was probably a good idea to give him some space for a few days to let him calm down and then she could try again to be his friend.

When they reached the topic of Aunt Raylene, Jax took Nadine's hands into his own and he said, "Nadine, I know that you love your aunt and you worry about her. But she only called to let you know that she was sick so you would know what was going on. When she told you to stay here with me, I know she didn't want you to worry. I also know that if she gets worse, that she will definitely call you. Besides, who wouldn't want someone as beautiful and caring as you to take care of them? Now come on, let's go to bed and I'll help you feel better…"

*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*GH*

One hand was on her arm and the other was in her wetness fingering her like there was no tomorrow. Nadine gasped as Jax hit her pleasure nub, sending shockwaves through her body as she rode waves of ecstasy. She arched her back and curled her toes, trying to get her husband to move faster so that she could reach that explosion she wanted so bad.

When Jax removed his fingers from her wetness, Nadine glared at her husband who only grinned back and removed his other hand from her arm. As she tried to calm her racing heart and her response to her husband, Nadine watched as Jax moved down her body and when he was eye-level with her wetness a blush covered her whole body at being completely bare in front of her husband.

When Jax's tongue speared her Nadine gasped again and then she moaned deep in her throat as she felt the pressure building once more in her body. Right as she was about to come, Jax removed his tongue from her heat, making Nadine sigh in exasperation as she forced herself to calm down.

Then she reached for her husband and pulled his pants and underwear off, unable to wait any longer to touch his body. When Jax kicked his pants off, he turned his attention back to Nadine and she smiled, thinking that she knew what he was going to do.

Nadine thought that he was going to tease her some more, but suddenly Jax gently pushed her down on the bed and moments later he entered her swiftly but gently, making sure not to hurt her. As Jax hit her pleasure zone and continued to do so, Nadine felt herself falling into ecstasy. So when her husband pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers there was an animalistic need in his actions. As his pace sped up and Jax thrust into her one last time, Nadine felt what she had been longing for all along; Bliss.

The end.


End file.
